A room in the dark of night may yield true words
by BreatheEndlessNights
Summary: This story is set in a time not only before the second Thor movie, but also the first. Before, meaning that the set of the character's minds is in that state, though the time is one that never happened, and if it had would have... led to a change in how things progressed. This is for those who just want Loki to have someone, someone who loves him. Read on to
1. Chapter 1

So here goes, my first fanfiction.

This story is set in a time not only before the second Thor movie, but also the first. Before, meaning that the set of the character's minds is in that state, though the time is one that never happened, and if it had would have... led to a change in how things progressed. My rating is PG-13, and this is for those who just want Loki to have someone, someone who loves him. Read on to find out if he will.

PG-13 Loki/original

She crashed in with a scream, her momentum carrying her across the stone of the outdoor court. Around her wide eyes turned to look at whatever had just crashed into their mists.

"Guards! Guards!" Someone called, and indeed they were already on their way, having heard her scream. Like any (possible) threat, they formed a ring around her, and closed in slowly.

Loki stared out from the doorway, already bored with his task. Well, not bored exactly, just not interested. Supositly the mortal woman had just suddenly appeared out of the air, but that was impossible. There were only two ways into Asgard; the Bifrost, and _his_ road, and where she 'suddenly appeared' was nowhere near ether of those locations, thus she could not have just appeared. It was much more likely that those who'd seen her, being as drunk as they were, did not notice her until after she was already among them. And they called themselves warriors.

She had not come by way of the Bifrost, that much was i, so he had assumed that she had somehow came through from his gate. When informing him - while at the same time telling him as little as possible, as they always seemed to do; leave parts out that is - he had been told that it was a mortal woman, but being a master of illusions himself, of course he had not believed them. If mother were here she would have said the same thing, but she was away attending to a matter on another planet at the moment. So instead with mother not there, and for reasons he couldn't care less about knowing, he, Loki was to interrogate their dangerous prisoner. She had her legs pulled up defensively with her arms wrapped around themselves. Truly terrifying. At least, dangerous enough for _them_ to let him of all people be the one to extract the secret of how she came here from her.

Loki now looked at her carefully, searching for a hole, a glitch in appearance, something that would reveal what she actually was. Yet, curiously, he could find no such thing.

With an aggravated sigh that caused her to look up - and in doing so show a pair of most ordinary brown eyes - he got to work. He tried different ways of getting her to talk; everything from being powerful and arrogant as he knew Thor would be, to threats. Yet no matter what he said, she would not say a thing. Not even tell him her name. So much for that book he was in the middle of. He did not want this to take days, yet it already looked like this was going to be the sort of thing that would be so. frustrated, he finally just yelled.

"Fine! Then do not say a thing to me, other than to tell me how you came to be here." He said, he hands clenched into fists at his sides as he leaned over her.

She shrank back from him, her brown eyes large and dark in her pale face. Something in that face suddenly made him feel ashamed.

He took a step back, his eyes sliding away from her face to her arms, which were mostly covered in long black and purple striped sleeves. Mostly covered, for they were stretched so that they hung open at the cuff, and had slided back when she moved.

He took another step back, followed by more as he swiftly exited the room.

Later, back in his chamber, Loki set his book down. It was no use; for how long he had already sat there he knew not, but in all that time not a single word could he now remember. Instead, all that he could recall was the fading bruise on the woman's arm. For less than a second had he seen it, yet he was certain that his eyes had seen correctly. It was a bruise that was fading, at least days old already, yet the shape of a hand etched in black and blue was still clear.

It should not matter. She ment nothing to him other than a means by which to find where the gap in their defences was for father. So why could he think of nothing else?

This was becoming absurd. He reached for his book and flipped back two chapters. He had gotten to the climax, the point of not only this tome, but the point of the entire collection. He'd had to search far in the library, for it had been mistakenly shelved in the wrong place. He'd spent over an hour searching for it, for this last installment. Now he had it, and... and his mind's attention was not being held in the least. Fine. He would complete his task, this night, then he would find some peace of mind. Or return to the amount that he usually had.

He made his way back toward the room, really a cell. He contemplated trying a... different angle than he had earlier. One that he knew would not be approved of, but then, no one else would be around; being only a mortal, she did not have any guards assigned to her. Finally he arrived, but before stepping in he pulled on an illusion of a type that he very rarely used; one shaped by the viewer's mind. There were different ones of course, ment to invoke different emotions. None of them would be useful against a group, but here against one who was untrained, it surly would. An illusion for fear, that is.

He pushed open the door from the side so that he was not visible while doing so, then stepped in. He would not say anything, not at first. He knew not what her fear was. It could be spiders, or snakes; clowns or dogs. First he would need to know, then he could exploit it.

Before he'd opened the door, the mortal had ben muttering something, now obviously in her sleep. She looked at him with groggy eyes, slowly blinking up at him from where she laid on a thin cot. Her eyes grew wide, the whites that showed red from how little sleep she had gotten.

"Aaron..." She said, repeating what she had been saying before as she now shook her head back and forth. "No - no, you can't be here. Don't come - don't come near me, not anymore..." She said, cringing down.

So she feared not some insect or animal, but one of her own.

Loki continued to slowly walk forward, and again asked how she had come to be in Asgard.

"You're not Aaron. You're one of _them_, aren't you? I can't tell you how I got here. I _can't_." One of them. One of them? No, he never would be, not really. It was something he just knew, just as he knew how to weave illusions. illusions, lies, to never be trusted. Suddenly he was sick of it all, and let the latest one - apparently someone else's face - fall away.

"'One of them' ? I am just as much a cast out here as you." He said, gracefully sitting down on a chair. He leaned his head against the backing of the chair, and with closed eyes again asked; "Tell me how.."

"I told you -"

"do let me finish." Loki said, though without the ushal tone he would use when saying so. "Tell me how you came to have those bruises on your arms."

"Well I did fall, and then went rolling across that fancy rock yard." She said, glaring daggers, though it was lost on Loki for his eyes were still closed.

"I am not a fool. Those, though still dark, are fading. The only way for them to appear as they do and be fading as well, is for them to be many days old. You have not been here long enough to have acquired them." Though if his original theory had been correct, it would have been possible. As it was, it was not feasible that a mortal could climb down that cliff face, let alone try to swim to the city.

"Why should I tell you? Like you care anyway." But he did, and he did not know why. Not that he would tell her such a thing.

"Why?" Why indeed. "Why? Because I am here, because you yet to tell anyone else, or whatever authoritys are in your world would have done something about it when the first set took place. Because we are both here, neither of us ether wanting to or able to sleep and a room in the dark of night may yet yield truth or release." Loki said, looking at her as he finished.

"You're strange, you know that?"

"So I have been told." He said, looked away from him to down at the floor and around the bare room. She pulled at the cuffs of her sleeves and a loose thread on the ends of her blue jeans. She shook her head; so she was not going to answer him then.

"It's been going on for so long that it was just part of life now - just something that sometimes happened, and I'd long ago accepted it. Afterwards he was always so sorry and apologetic and everything. Then - then this last time, something was different. Maybe I was different, maybe I'd done something wrong too many times, but when he came at me - I saw murder in his eyes. He'd never looked at me before, not like that. When he tried to grab me, I... I hit him on the head with the closest thing, a coffee cup that shattered against his head. It made him loosen his hold on me a bit, and I got loose and ran away.

I remember running, and I remember him coming. I remember wanting to be somewhere else - anywhere else, and then I was. I was here."

Loki sat still, not having expected such things to be the reason for her travel to his world. Not having expected such such things to have happened to this person, and said the only thing that he could think of to say in reply for what she had told him; "Thank you, for sharing this secret with me." Having spoken, and finally knowing why, his tired mind finally allowed him to sleep.

"Hey, wake up. Hey man, wake up." Said someone, shaking his shoulder. Loki woke, momentary confused by his surroundings before he remembered that he was in the woman's cell, and why he had been there.

"The woman who brings my food will be here you don't want them to see that you spent the night in here, you need to , get up."

"Yes, it would not do well for them to find their hound already here without a master to supervise it." He said, swiftly standing and crossing to the door, where he paused. With a hand on the door-jam, he turned back towards her.

"You may call me Loki, by the way."

"My name's Emilie."

"Good morning, Emilie." He said as he started down the hall.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Emilie." Loki had said as he'd started down the hall. Now, around the bend he could hear footsteps coming towards him, blocking his exit. He stepped back into the shadows of an alcove and wove an illushion that covered his slightly bedragged appeearence and mussed hair. Then he stepped out.  
The poor woman almost dropped the tray she was holding in her shock.  
"My lord, I was not aware that you were down here." She said, though he could see the string of explisitives that blazed behind her eyes. Perhaps it would be best not to push this one far, for today anyway.  
"With yesterday having yielded nothing, I had assumed that we would start earlier today," he smothly lied, "yet it seems that I was the only one to have thought thus." That part at least was not a lie. The others were most likely still in a drunken sleep. Then he could skip them, and tell the Alfather what he had learned about how Emilie had come to be in their world.  
As he walked, the pallace was almost silent. Most of those who were the ushal source of noise really were still off asleep in their chambers. Well then, it simply ment that he did not have to deal with the nervious glances they would have otherwise been casting his way out of the corners of their eyes. Like sheep they would fearfully stumble out of his path, as if he were a wolf silently passing them by.  
At court he learned that his father was not there, but was rather in a coucle room. He entered without anouncement or knocking.  
"Let me speak with her. Loki shall learn not from her, Father. He will try, but his tricks will get him nowhere in this."  
"Really?" Loki asked from behind Thor, and for a moment enjoyed the small satisfaction that came with having come behind his brother without the warrior noticing.  
"You doubt much, brother."  
"It is not doubt when you know it to be true."  
"Perhaps, but how do you know such a thing to be true? You were not there yesterday, and are, infact, wrong in your assumption."  
"Ah! So then you have learned something. Well get on with it." Said the Alfather  
"She came through a temporary gate, a connection, between our realm and the mortal's."  
"Hmm... possible; sometimes the worlds do brush, however briefly. Strange it is though, that she sbould have stumbled across such a place in the brief span that it existed." He said as he cast a scrutionizing gaze upon Loki.  
"No matter; if that's all then she can be sent back to where she came from now."  
"Father, I... I think that it would be best if she were to remain here, at least for a time." Said Loki.  
"And I think that she should be sent back! There is no reason for her to stay anylonger." Replied the Alfather, his voice rising in volume.  
"Father, you can't -" Bad word phrasing.  
"Can't? Can't! Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do? Clearly you have spent too much time with this mortal, for it has adled your brain! Go to your chambers and clear your head, my son." Gaurds he called, signaling to them that Loki was to have an escort.  
"Father, you - please, father; don't send her back there! Father, don't send Emilie back there!" Loki cried as he was dragged from the chamber.

Back and forth Loki paced across the floor like a caged tigar. To the door; cross to the bed, go around to the shelves, back to the he should not have said what he'd said, but he'd had to say something. It had not been possible for him to simply stand there, knowing that she was going to be sent right back to that abuse.  
But why should you care? A small voice in the back of his mind asked, and he had no answer to for it.  
A knock came at the door, and he ignored it.  
Again it came, and again he ignored it. Then the door was opened anyway as his brother made is way into the room, hurrying to close it behind himself.  
"Why are you here brother? Have you come to invite me to one of your little parties? You know that am being confined to my room like the bad little boy that I am. Or have you come to mock me?-"  
"Loki, shut up. I came to ask you why."  
"Why? Why what?" He said, looking at a shelf of books set against a wall.  
"Why speak out against our father as you did? She is being sent home; surly that is what she wants."  
"But it's not!" he yelled and turned to look at his brother, "but it's not. I do not know all the details of it, but though she did not mean to come her exactly, I do know that she was trying to exscape from are the protectors of the realms, and she is a citizen of one. She saught protection; then why send her back?"  
"Brother, she is mortal. This...this is not like you."  
"I know."  
"You care for her." Said Thor, a note of something, perhaps wonder, in his voice  
"...I know."  
"You care for this woman, and that means that if you believe her to be in danger, than you must go after her."  
"I cannot take the Bifrost there, for father as surly already talked to the gaurdian."  
"Then take your way. Do not look so shocked! did you think that I would not notice how you sometimes dissapere, and when doing so not use the Bifrost?"  
"Even if I could get there, there are gaurds right outside, with orders to not let me pass."  
"You always turn to your illushions; why not use them now?"  
"If I were to leave, it would not be long before it was discoved. They would find me before I could even get to her realm, let alone find her there."  
"You will think of for getting out unnoticed, you have your illushions, and we have two people here." He said with a smile as he patted (thumped) Loki on the shoulder.  
"What are you sujesting?"

Loki pushed the throdle further. The water below looked as if it was a forged seagreen blade, slick as ice as it ran. The wind howled in his ears as it tossed his hair around his head, back from his face as he leaned forward. He did not hear any sounds of pursuit, yet, but they were sure to soon come.  
How unlike his brother it had been to stay behind desgised as Loki. Uquestionably it had been reckless, nothing new there, but to do something so unselfish... and to have come up with such a plan.  
Perhaps the oaf did have a brain in that thick skull of his after all.  
Loki head the sound of blades spinning behind him, and turned around; yes, he confermed, persuit had arrived - and in full force.  
He'd been staying close down to the water, but now rose, climbing up into the air so that he was above those persuing him. The clear cold air stung his lungs and made his eyes water, but he pushed it out of his mind. Better to be above their shooting range if it should come to that - highly unlikly - and they also could not drop down onto his craft this way. Even with these two possiblitys almost checked off, he begain to weave back and forth. You could never be too safe.  
Strait ahead the cliff face rose up above out of the water, stretching to impossible heights above so that they pierced the sky. They would be impossible to rise above - and so it was a good thing that he wasn't going over.  
He was going through - at least part way.  
Closer and closer it came, and Loki correctly assumed that those following him fell back, leaving just one on his tail. Suddenly he yanked hard on the throdle so that nose of his craft dipped downwards towards the water, right before he would have crashed into the cliffside. As he fell, he admitiedly a little glad to not hear the sound of the others crahsing in ether.  
Then he turned just as sharply inwards, towards the wall beside him. The passage that he entered was small- from the outside no more than a cave. But he of all people knew that apperences could be diceving.  
Still, it was extremly narrow, and as he raced along against himself, against time, the walls on ether side creped closer and closer. The wind was nolonger a hull roar, but instead a shriek that rose in volume to scratch at his ears - a beast magnified by the walls that were now only an arm's length.  
Now only a hand's breath away.  
He pictured Emilie.  
An inch.  
He concontraited on not only directing the craft -  
a breath -  
but on wanting to be where she was-  
and he came out on the other side; he came out in another world.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain fell in a dismal drizzle, just enough to make those who hurried past Loki on there way complain about it. He however, did not. No, instead he kept this collar up and continued down the street, searching for any sign of Emilie. People attempted to wayward him, to distract him from his course with the wares that they were selling, As they sidestepped into his path, he stepped right around them; he didn't have time to pay them any attention.

Just like he didn't have the time to confront the trio that had started tailing him about two blocks ago.

He rounded a corner, and found an alleyway branching off to his right. Taking the offered opportunity, he took off down it at a sprint, for behind him he could rear the pounding footsteps of those who had been tailing him. It was luckly not a dead end, but as he neared the ally's exit a hand darted out - and pulled him in through a door that was quickly closed behind him.

He spun around with his eyes searching the shadows, ready to confront whoever it was. Yet instead of finding himself faced with a fight, he saw a woman. She was clothed completely in black with short red hair, and had one hand with a finger lifted to her lips for silence while the other motioned him away from the door. With no evident reason against doing so he reasonably backed away, though he maintained a distance from her as well.

Outside what sounded like a heard of stampeding feet passed by the door, and not one of them stopped to check inside. Agonizingly slow a couple minutes passed by while both remained completely motionless, listening for the sound of any stranglers or of someone returning.

Loki opened his mouth to ask a question; probably something about why, or who. Only she broke that conversation off rather quickly by taking off up a staircase, and he hurried after her. He caught up with her and kept pace- though not as easily as he expected; for a human, she was fast.

After the first flight of stairs she began halting for a moment at each level to listen and check to make sure no one was coming around the bend above them.

"Those were the thugs of a very... infamous individual that is involved in a job that I'm doing," she said as she ran up the third flight of stairs, "and they could have been assigned to target you particularly, which I hope not, because then until I've caught said individual you wouldn't be safe anywhere."

"You assume that I cannot defend myself?" How offensive.

"If you're being targeted, I know nowhere will be safe. Now on the other hand, this could be completely random; when this group gets board they tend to attack anything that stands out, and believe me, in that get-up, you stand out. If that's all, they could have already lost interest and you'll be fine." She said right before the door far down below them slammed open.

Pounding feet crashed up the metal steps, thunderously loud compared to their quarries nimble ones.

When faced with a door marked with an exit sign neither individual paused but kept going at full speed. She was still slightly in the lead, and took off. Like an released arrow she sped across the rooftop, and had soon jumped over an ally onto the building across from it, pushing off of Loki in her jump so that her off-setting of momentum pushed him back onto the roof's rain-slicked top.

"Nothing personal! But if they're targeting you nowhere's safe, for you or anyone with you!" She yelled without looking back. He made a sound of disgust.

His eyes were already started to look around the blacktop roof, and after spotting a fire-escape he rushed towards it. With graceful steps he made his way down the zig-zaging ladder with just enough time to run to the end of an alleyway before his pursuit looked off over the roof's edge.

Even so, though they could not see him the men were not completely thick. While most of a group of now eight took off over the rooftops, betting that they could somehow catching up with what they could no longer see, two were ordered to peel away from the group and go down to search the surrounding area. They started with the alleyway where Loki hid.

They peered around stacks of crates, and into a mostly empty trash can. That was fine. Just so long as they did not step through the illusion that he had set up of a copy of the wall and looked at him in the foot thick space.

They made their slow way gradually towards his end of the ally, attempting to be thorough. Their steps were heavy, with their tennis shoes squeaking from the damp upon the concrete and bits of glass that littered the ground. Their breathing was quick, ragged as they continued to pant from their recent extsershions.

There was only so much that they could shift through, and soon were finished with their inspection. Good, now they would leave and he could recommince his searching...Wait no, they weren't leaving. Yes they were done, but rather than leave they were going to be lazy.

One sat down upon an overturned crate and the other not far away from the first. Then when he lit a cigarreet, the first waved him away, telling him to take it over to the end of the ally.  
Closer and closer he came to where Loki stood comepletly still behind his illushionary wall. A light breeze made it's way down through the ally, blowing puffs of bitter smoke lazily towards him. He wrinkled his nose, wanting to lift a hand and cover it so that he would not be forced to smell such an odor. Finally the man leaned back against the wall, close enough now to recline against it - or so went apperences.

Instead another foot of air actually exsisted, and he stumbled backwards with a yell. Which was cutt off as a solid fist slammed into his shocked face. He fell sideways back against the wall before colapsing to the ground in a heap as another blow desended. Having heard his yell the other fellow spun around towards the source of the sound, and saw quite the strange sight. He saw the other man, knocked out an on the ground, or most of him anyway. Part of his body appeared to have sunkin into the wall though, with a leg and half of the body gone. Rather stupidly the other man can towards the prone figure, his mouth agap.

This time Loki did not wait for him to cross the illushion, but instead stepped out himself. The man took a suprisingly quick swing at Loki's head, but he still easily dodged it. When the next one came, he stepped inside the man's swing and dilivered one of his own. It landed solidly to the underside of the man's jaw with a solid thunk sound.

The man's head snapped back. The man's knees buckled. The man layed still, though the continued rise and fall of his chest confermed that he was still alive.

With the ghost of a smirk on his face, he stepped over the fallen bodies of the two men. Loki did not want to waist any more time dealing with such baffoons.


End file.
